


Red for Shame

by RainbowPools



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adult Themes, Humiliation, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, University, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: At LCA University, Noctis learns the vulnerability of humiliation first hand, thanks to a rowdy football team. Good thing he has Prompto.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Red for Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! :)  
> Yesterday I suffered a great embarrassment, and what better way to cure my sorrow than to have Noctis suffer with me? Enjoy! BTWs, Gladio’s kind of the bad guy here, so all Gladio fans probably shouldn’t read.

Noctis could hardly keep his sapphire eyes open as he traversed the university campus, bag strapped over one shoulder. He was sleepy, head billowed in the events that unfolded last night. Gladiolus Amicitia, as in, Master of grades and football, had an affair with him. The details of how they got to that point were lost on him, but the romantic coitus that took place wasn’t. Gladio had shepherded him to his dorm and promptly took him there, pounding him into the sheets with whispers of sweet nothings and beautiful promises.

“Dude,” Prompto caught Noctis from falling, “You’re exhausted. How **long** exactly did Gladio make you study last night?” _Awwww, right ..._ Noctis recalled as he dropped his weight on Prompto. Gladio had offered to help him study, and since the scholar of the university, Ignis Scientia, was out of town, Gladio was Noctis’ only savior in his business and marketing class.

_“Let’s put the book away for now hmmmm?” Gladio swiped their text book off the kitchen table, one hand settling under Noctis’ chin. He pressed his elbow on the wooden kitchen table, leaning but a few inches from Noctis’ face._

_“Oh, I uh ... don’t know what a great idea that is,” Noctis blinked, “There’s still a lot of material I need to understand. Believe me I hate studying.” He pulled a hand to his forehead for emphasis, “But it’s really important that I do well on the next exam or my old man’s gonna be pissed.”_

_“Don’t worry. We’ll get the work done. Let’s just take a little break first,” Gladio ran a thumb under Noctis’ eye. The latter huffed a sigh, stacking his notes and laying them at the table’s end in surrender. A smirk shaped Gladio’s lips as he grasped Noctis by the shoulders, swinging him up over the table and into his lap._

_“What are you ...?” Noctis’ gasp was cut off, Gladio silencing him with a kiss. He withdrew and marveled at Noctis’ stunned expression, splaying one large hand over Noctis’ small thigh. “Tell me you’d rather not do this,” his voice was a hot, guttural rumble, swimming in superiority and under-toned with honey velvet. The sheer power of it made Noctis’ knees shake, head rolling back on its own accord when rough, heavy fingers scraped his inner thigh. “Gladio ...” his breath was shallow, absent as Gladio slipped one hand down his pants to knead his skin._

_“Yeah? You gonna say no?” Gladio raised Noctis’ face skyward, baring his throat, sucking and biting at the soft, creamy white skin._

_“Ohhhh,” Noctis shivered, his head involuntarily tilting with pleasure._

When recollecting it, Noctis couldn’t remember _why_ he consented. Whether he had done it dubiously or not, he wasn’t sure why he agreed. Was it because it was Gladio, the most popular and idolized student of LCA? Was he scared? Or did Gladio lusting over him invoke feelings of importance?

“Yeah, we were up studying all night,” Noctis twirled the blue raven cowlicks behind his ear and yawned, stomach dipping into guilt at the lie. He was aware of Prompto’s budding romances for him, and was there for dizzy with contrition for having gone off and copulated with Gladio. In truth he sought after Prompto as well, which is why last night’s engagements left him bemused.

_“Gladio, I’m sorry, but this has to be a one time thing,” Noctis was sprawled over Gladio’s massive frame, snow-kissed skin flushed pink and glistening with sweat. Black hair spilled in velvety ripples across Gladio’s chest. He was still submerged in the afterglow, though sober enough to ascertain what he did and what repercussions it could bring._

_“That’s okay. You were a little piece of heaven Noctis,” Gladio passed a hand up and down Noctis’ back, torso heaving as he relaxed from his prior intercourse._

_“Noct.”_

_“Noct,” Gladio drew it out languidly, as though he wanted to remember it forever._

“C’mon Noct, just a bit longer. You can rest as soon as you get to the lunch table. I bought you chocolate cheesecake,” Prompto sang the last part, hands clutching Noctis by the arms and keeping him upright. Noctis struggled to stand. Not only was sleep tugging at him, but remorse as well. How could he have done this? Despite himself he draped one arm around Prompto’s shoulders, following him to the dining hall as they traded conversations of video games and favored movies.

Noctis plopped on the bench at one of the long table’s periphery, slamming his bag down and crossing his arms atop it, face buried within them. He wasn’t in the mood to eat anyways.

“Something got ya down Noct?” Prompto sank into a seat beside him, a lunch plate sitting before him.

“Nah, I’m really tired, that’s all,” Noctis closed his eyes, murmuring.

“Just a couple more hours,” Prompto gave a squeeze to Noctis’ shoulders before caressing circles over his back. Noctis relaxed into his light touch, a long sigh escaping him shaky. How did Prompto always manage to ease his troubles. “Thanks,” he purred, ready to sleep right there, on the cafeteria table, Prompto’s fingers in his mess of hair. It wouldn’t be hard to doze off. Chatter was limited as most students had driven somewhere or gone home to eat, and the air conditioning was mild, not raising goosebumps to his exposed skin. But then ...

“As I said, easy. He. Was. Easy,” Gladio’s voice reverberated throughout the dining hall, echoed by the boisterous laughter of his teammates. Noctis poked his head from his arms, trailing Prompto’s lilac gaze until his own settled on the voice’s origin. Gladio took a seat at a table across the room, his football buddies filing in about him.

“So you really did bang up Noctis?” one of Gladio’s companions quizzed.

“What’d I tell ya? Nothing prissy or **special** about’m,” Gladio shrugged. Noctis staggered to his feet and pushed from his seat, lips parting and eyes enlarged. He ignored the confusion writing Prompto’s countenance, sidling toward Gladio’s table. Listening to the athletic team speak of him as he took step for slow, nervous step. 

“So, what size was he.”

“Not big, but he’s small so I’m not surprised. I was on top anyways.”

“You liked it?”

“He’s pretty, and his body was made for sex. He’s pliant, and soft, and smells like coffee.”

“Any chance I could get a night with him?”

“Probably. Seems like he doesn’t know how to say no,” Gladio’s honey brown eyes were alight with pride. It had been a goal, to make Noctis a conquest, and he had succeeded. His friends quizzed and probed for details, and he was more than happy to share as they indulged in a prodigious lunch.

“Gladio,” Noctis appeared at his table, one hand curled before his mouth and the other jammed in his pocket. The many eyes of the football team fell on him, Gladio’s included.

Noctis grew hot with ire, “How.. how could you?”

“Could you be more specific?” Gladio propped an elbow on the table, chin resting in his palm with a blasé smirk dancing to his lips.

“How could you treat me, what we did, like **this?** ” Noctis’ voice jumped an octave, his hand quaking.

“Don’t worry Noct, I’ll have coffee any day,” a blonde football mate snickered in reference to Gladio’s previous statement, clasping a tight hand around Noctis’ wrist and dragging him down into his lap. Noctis went from embarrassed pink to shameful red. With one bashful twist he slipped from the blonde only to trip into the arms of another.

“Soft indeed,” he touched his lips to the nape of Noctis neck. Noctis chewed his bottom lip, glancing from one direction to another as the group spoke of him, joking of his body and night with Gladio. In but a moment’s time, he had been debased.

“Okay now, let’s stop picking on Noct,” Prompto bounced up to the table, hands waving in placation and smile ever effulgent. “You boys wouldn’t have any advice for me on flirting would ya? I’m kinda a dork, but I **need** to get laid,” he palmed his heart as he said it, face dusted with a modest flush. The football boys eyed him, some irritable, some amused. Noctis took the opportunity to flee, insinuating from the group and darting from the dining hall. He scrambled into his car, getting home as quickly as his wheels would allow. He didn’t make it to his room, collapsing instead on the couch and coming undone. His face was so red it burned, eyes squeezed shut to prevent the coming tears. He had trusted Gladio, for some inexplicable reason he had _trusted_ Gladio. He was not a virgin by any stretch of the imagination. He used to be a regular at a local BDSM house, a patron to a mighty cherished partner of his, but he had been trying to eschew those old hobbies in light of Prompto Argentum. He couldn’t quite put into words just how awful he was feeling now. The front door clicked open and he payed it no regard. What did it matter anyways? He remained, half slumped on the couch, limbs dangling off of it, face burrowed in the arm.

“Oh Noct,” Prompto dropped their bags on the opposing couch, pushing Noctis’ legs aside to sit. Noctis mewed an indignant noise, coiling up against the couch’s arm. He didn’t want Prompto’s comfort. His innate selfless care would only make Noctis’ penitence skyrocket. He did hurt _him_ just as he hurt himself after all. “Prom, I’m sorry,” he sobbed, quite pathetically.

“About what?” Prompto’s toned sweetened into a coo.

“For everything with Gladio I just ... I didn’t think he’d ...” he fumbled for words to explain his disarranged thoughts.

“Let’s talk about something else, because it isn’t your fault Gladio used you and then told the school all your private stuff,” Prompto said,”Are you okay?”

“No!” Noctis reeled, “Did you see the way they all looked at me? And what they said and did?”

“I know, that was awful of them,” Prompto scooted closer and folded his arms around Noctis. He nestled onto him and rested his chin on his head, “It’s just the two of us now. No worries. We’ll figure the rest of that stuff out when you’re ready to deal with it.”

“But what about **you** Prompto?” Noctis whimpered.

“Later. We’ll figure it all out **later,** ” Prompto reached for the remote and flicked on the TV, “In the mean time, how’s Through Incarnate and Mortal Blood eight and that chocolate cheesecake sounding?” that sun rivaling smile lit his face, repudiating any sign of the jittery boy he was in public.

“You’re too nice,” Noctis retrieved a joy stick and took up a position by Prompto.

“No I’m not,” Prompto chirped. The two competed in their video game for the better part of the afternoon. Prompto tidied up theirs shared apartment room afterword, then recaptured the chocolate cheesecake he had stored in the refrigerator. He rejoined Noctis on the couch, popping the plastic lid from the dessert tin and sliding it into Noctis’ lap. Noctis waisted no time as Prompto fished the television channels for a movie, stuffing his face with mountains of cool, chocolaty goodness, mouth dabbed with cream cheese.

“How we feelin Bud?” Prompto settled on a lousy romance comedy and leaned back.

“Still kinda crappy,” Noctis said.

“I get it,” Prompto drummed his fingers on his knees, “I once hooked up with this one teacher freshman year, not by choice exactly, but that’s a story for later. In any case, the police got involved and the story was all over the news for a while and so many people found out about everything. It sucks, but gossip dies fast I promise.”

“I’m poking that story out of you sometime, but thanks,” a faint smile tugged at Noctis’ lips, “But Prompto, are you okay?”

“I don’t have any right to you Noctis, so I’m fine. At least, I’m fine for as long as we’re friends. And hey, didn’t I say that talk was for later? You can be a terrible listener sometimes Noct,” Prompto offered Noctis a napkin. 

Noctis chuckled and accepted the napkin, “All right all right, later. Thanks Prompto.” He wiped his face clean of chocolate crumbs and icing, leaning on Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto slung one arm around Noctis and drew the two together. They drank up each other’s body heat and watched the movie play out. Noctis slid into a stupor somewhere along the way, humming in contentment when Prompto eased his fingers into his hair, and planted a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
